SalineSeaweed
- Derse= - HGE= - God Tier= }} |caption = %%% S%%%rry's n%%%t g%%%ing t%% d%%% me much g%%%d when I'm eaten and dead!! %%%. ; }} Introduction Her name is Marlyn Dolros. As was previously mentioned, she is quite annoyed today. This is because her MATESPRIT is a GULLIBLE DOPE. He is a SWEET gullible dope, but that fact does not diminish his gullibility, or his dopiness. As such, he has been tricked into believing that the world will end today. She think this is STUPID. As such, she has refused to interact with him further until tomorrow, at which time she plans to stop by his hive to say that she told him so. Then she will probably invite him over for dinner. Despite his gullibility and occasional dopiness, or perhaps because of it, she still pities him very much. Her Trolltag is salineseaweed, and %%%%% she bl%%%ws l%%%ts %%%%f bubbles when she is very excited, or very ann%%%%yed.%%%%%% Personality Marlyn is very fierce in her opinions and convictions. It's nearly impossible to change her mindset or views. She has a short fuse, and never hesitates to speak her mind, especially when she has something snarky or mean to say. Despite her mostly hostile attitude, Marlyn is extremely loyal to those she considers her friends. It should probably be noted, however, that she is a very hard person to befriend. While some might not describe her as having a magnetic personality, she does tend to inspire loyalty, and sometimes even reverence in others. Marlyn is also quite sensible, most of the time. Despite her stubborness, she is intelligent, and can often see through bullshit straight to the heart of an issue. Biography Marlyn Dolros is a seadweller and her hive is located on the ocean floor near the coast. She was solicited regarding Sgrub and the apocalypse it would cause by her Matesprit, Kafkli Skafan. He tried to convince her to play with him and a group of others, including his Moirail. Marlyn, being cynical by nature, was convinced that Kafkli's moirail was pranking him. Acting on this assumption, she refused to play Sgrub. Shortly after she gave Kafkli a definite no regarding the game, he arrived at her underwater hive to kidnap her. Eventually, he succeeded, and brought her back to his hive on the seashore. Marlyn attempted to escape, and was killed by Kafkli's Lusus in the process. Luckily for her, Kafkli kissed her good-bye, and the corpsesmooch awoke her dream self. Derse After her death, Marlyn awoke on a Dersite road, angry and confused. A troll that she had never seen before in her life tried to calm her down, and eventually succeeded by using a psychic power. The psychic troll proceeded to pass out, leaving Marlyn alone on Derse. Leaving the psychic Troll unconscious on the ground, Marlyn wandered the streets until she was approached by the Draconian Dignitary, who questioned her regarding the disappearance of the Dersite monarchs and their rings. When Marlyn denied any knowledge pertaining to his queries, he knocked her unconscious, and threw her in a jail cell. When Marlyn regained consciousness, she escaped by bribing a dersite guard with a passion fruit she had stored in her sylladex. In exchange for the fruit, he agreed to guide her out of the palace. Before they could make their escape, however, they were caught by a dersite guard squadron. Marlyn again wormed her way out of a sticky situation by bribing the guards with more fruit, gaining their allegiance in the process. Take-over Once she had the allegiance of the royal guards, the rest of Derse's fed-up citizens declared her their new queen. She appointed the guard who had busted her out of jail in the first place to the position of second in command. He took the name Gregarious General, and Marlyn took the title of Her Grandios Elegance. They initiated a massive manhunt, in attempt to find the original monarch's rings before Jack Noir and his agents, who were now wanted carapaces. As Her Grandios Elegance, Marlyn quickly changed the Dersite political scene. One of the first things she did was to make peace with Prospit. After her meeting with the white queen, Marlyn was approached by Hashda Flersh, who she recognized from their earlier meeting. Hashda explained Marlyn's situation to her, and suggested that the two of them leave Derse together. While Marlyn was considering this offer, CD blew up all the dreamer's towers. This event prompted Marlyn to refuse to leave Derse with Hashda. Before Hashda could dissuade her from this course of action, they were accosted by Jack Noir and the Hegemonic Brute, on a mission to assassinate Marlyn and retake control of Derse. Marletsprite After Marlyn's death, Kafkli held onto her body. Once he entered the game, he second-tier prototyped his sprite with her corpse, creating Marletsprite. The sprite had previously been prototyped with a magnet by Aakrin, granting Marletsprite magnetic properties, and prompting the modification to her name. The first thing she did after becoming aware of new existence was to flip out and attack Kafkli. She shook him a bit, but managed to restrain herself before she actually hurt him. Marletsprite decided that she was no longer her old self, and insisted that people call her Marletsprite instead of Marlyn. She also took a new chat handle, magneticDemise, which she announced on a memo started by Ergoin Farkay in his quest for an oven. It was on this memo that she first met Deliah Nolora. The two immediately started fighting; Deliah was of the opinion that Marletsprite was being mean to Kafkli, and demanded that she cut him a break. Marletsprite, on the other hand, felt that her rage was perfectly justified, given her death and lack of legs in her resurrected state. Kafkli stepped in and stopped the fighting, and left the memo with Marletsprite to discuss their relationship face to face. After a discussion that made it clear they still loved each other, Marletsprite told Kafkli he could earn her forgiveness by finding a frog for her. Kafkli eagerly took on the challenge, and left Marletsprite alone to embark on his quest. While Kafkli was gone, Marletsprite explored the ruins of his hive. She later contacted Deliah after watching her blow up her punch designix. The two of them reconciled, and Marletsprite offered to help Deliah deploy a new punch designix. During this process, Marletsprite discovered that [ someone] had been leeching grist from Deliah, and made it her mission to find out who. Title A Witch of Rage is “one who manipulates Rage and manipulates through Rage”. As a player of this class, Marlyn can control her own negative emotion and focus to devastating effect, using it to break down barriers and change the world around her. Fully realized, she would be a master at manipulating the emotions and motivations of those around her. Trivia * Marlyn is a modified version of the name 'Marilyn', which in hebrew means 'rebellion', or 'bitter'. It is also the name of the creator's Grandmother. * Marlyn's sign is a combination of the Pisces and Aquarius Zodiac symbols, and alludes to the fact that her character displays traits specific to both signs. * In Greek Mythology, Dolphins were the messengers of Poseidon(The greek god of the sea), just as Marlyn later aligned herself with Ergoin, acting as a conduit between him and Kafkli. GalleryCategory:TrollCategory:RoguestuckCategory:FemaleCategory:Violet BloodCategory:Dameoftime Calciner-fullart1.png|Marlyn's Ancestress, the Calciner, was the most ruthless slaveholder of her time. Her name was derived from her gruesome habit of burning her servants alive, until all that remained were ashes. Fad0da28d354aa7d11c02ee2d0158458.jpg|Not even carapaces can resist the power of Passion Fruit. F58ca9fb817ad20d4a35e3fb19ed1302.jpg|Luckily, she awoke on Derse immediately after her death. marlet-bugged.jpg|Being bugged by time travelers is even more annoying than plain old bugging.